Too Late, Heart Break
by Tiki Rocket
Summary: A little angsty, I didn't really give myself time to read over it (I posted as soon as it was done) so it may have a few errors.


A.N.: This was a challenge from my friend X/Matrix. I was bored, he tried to   
help fix it, blame him. ^_^ Luv ya M-babe!  
Disclaimer: I D O N ' T O W N T H E M ! ! !  
  
  
"Ash, I've got a surprise for you!"  
My eyes widened. It was Misty, and it was the first time she'd called   
me in months. We'd been talking, yes, but she'd been spending so much time   
with Brock that it was hardly funny. Hearing her voice made me smile.  
"Misty! It's good to hear from you!" I replied. "What's up?"  
"Brock and I are getting married!"  
"You are?!"   
Shock. That was the first thing that hit. Married? They'd only been   
dating a year...  
"That's fantastic!" I said, not recovering well but hiding it carefully.  
Married. Misty and Brock. How could I have let this happen?  
I admit it. It's true. I was in love with Misty. I had only realized it   
the other day, as I thought about how much I missed her. It'd surprised me,   
but this was way more than I could handle.  
"Ash?"  
It was Brock. He must've gotten the phone from Misty.  
"Hey, Brock!" I said, trying to be cheerful. "What's up?"  
"Ash, you're my best friend, you know that?"  
He wanted something. "Yeah, you've said that on a couple occaisions...  
What do you need?"  
"Ash, I would be truly honored if you would be my Best Man."  
"Sure! I'd love to!"  
"Great!! Now, I've gotta go, I've gotta call everyone else! We called   
you first, you know, because you're our best friend outside each other. See  
you soon, man!"  
The phone clicked; he'd hung up.  
I swallowed hard, trying to supress the tears. *Why did I have to   
realize it so late? Why did I always have to be so stubborn and refuse to   
admit it to anyone? Why did I have to lie to myself like that?*   
He closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would stop the tears flooding him.  
It didn't work; instead, they spilled out.  
*Dammit...*  
"Chu?"  
"Nothing. I need a shower." With that, I angrily got up and rushed to the  
bathroom, leaving a very confused yellow mouse blinking in surprise behind me.  
The hot water from the shower pounded against me, washing away the tears   
as they fell. But no matter how long I stood there, no matter how hot the water  
was, it wouldn't erase the thought from my mind that the one girl I wanted and  
my best friend were getting married, and there was nothing I could about it.  
*  
I moped around my house for two weeks. The third week, I was allowing  
Misty and Brock to stay at my house (Instead of a hotel; LOTS less expensive)  
so I feigned cheerfulness for them. It was more than a little difficult.  
To this day I remember a conversation Brock and I had when he and Misty  
first became an item, and to this day it still makes me bitter:  
"Hey Ash?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You wouldn't mind if I was going out with Misty, would you?"  
"Why the hell should I care? Go on."  
"Why SHOULDN'T you care? I thought you liked her."  
"No way, man. She's a friend!"  
"Okay... Well, thanks."  
Have you ever noticed how some people perceive things about you that you  
don't even notice or pick up on for at least a few months? I've had friends   
like that, and now I've joined their ranks.   
I was such an idiot. How could I have missed it? It was so obvious to   
everyone else, how could I have not seen it?   
It was too late; they were getting married. All I could do was be supportive.  
That's what friends do, right?  
*  
It was the wedding day. I was standing next to Brock, holding the ring  
for him. Misty entered; she was beautiful. She had her hair down, and it was  
now so long it reached her behind. These days, she kept it in a long braid,  
meaning if she were to turn her head quickly, watch out. The dress fit her   
perfectly; long, white, and elaborately decorated. It looked perfect for her.  
I think Brock and I both were standing there, mouths hanging open. I   
regained my composure, and swatted Brock to get him to stop drooling.  
Misty approached the altar alone; her parents had been dead for a long   
time, and she'd been raised with a feminist bent by her sisters, so she had   
decided she'd give herself away. No one was going to help THAT self righteous  
woman. Self righteous, head strong, 24, stuck up, snobby, oblivious....   
I started coming up with reasons why I shouldn't be so upset by this, why she  
and Brock would be perfect together, why I didn't need her around. Much to  
my annoyance, they all seemed like reasons she should be with me.  
She looked at Brock, blushing faintly and smiling.   
The priest began the ceremony. I tuned most of it out; it would probably  
make me cry, and not out of happiness. Instead, I distracted myself with thoughts  
of totally irrelevant things. The garden needed to be weeded; where would I   
start on that? I needed to think of something for dinner tomorrow night (there  
was a reception tonight, so I didn't need to worry). Maybe I would get my head  
shaved...  
Useless, pointless thoughts. Trivial. Hundreds. Then...  
"Is there anyone who objects to this holy union?"  
I could object. I could open my mouth and protest. Maybe there would   
still be a chance... I felt my heart pounding, I glanced around nervously,   
thinking *say it, say it dammit, now!*  
"No objections, you may kiss the bride."  
*No.*  
Something broke inside me. I think it was my heart.  
*  
The rest of the evening was a blur. People, gift giving, happiness,  
hugs, joy... It blended together into something I imagined to look a lot like  
mud. It tasted just as foul in my mouth, and spoiled the tast of all the   
fantastic food there was to offer.   
I found Brock and told him I was going to leave early, I wasn't feeling well.  
"Sorry to hear that, man, it wasn't the food, was it?"  
"No, the food's perfect. I think I've just been coming down with this for  
a while. I'll stay in my room so you guys don't catch it when you get back,   
okay?"  
"All right. And hey, thanks for being here, Ash. It really meant a lot."  
"You're welcome," I said, hoping the words didn't sound as hollow as   
they felt to me.  
I got in the front door of the house, dragged myself to my room, and   
collapsed in a crying fit on my bed.  
She was gone. I'd never have another chance at her. Now she was   
completely Brock's, and I was completely alone. 


End file.
